1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an ink writing implement having a front part with a writing tip that comes into contact with the writing substrate, and a writing fluid cartridge whose interior space containing the writing fluid is sealingly closed before being put into use, and which is connected to the front part during use. Furthermore, the implement has an equalization system disposed in a housing that has a front opening for the passage of the front part and, when the pen is in use, which is in contact at one end with the interior chamber of the writing fluid cartridge and at the other end with ambient air.
2. Related Background Art
In a known writing implement of this type (German Published, Non-Examined Patent Application DE-OS 32 44 697, equivalent to U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,828), in which the writing fluid reservoir can also be embodied as a writing fluid cartridge, a sleeve element that forms the equalizing system together with the defining walls of the housing part is provided between the front part and a housing that encloses it. The writing fluid cartridge is placed on the back end of the front part, and rests with its front end wall against the back end of the sleeve element. In this known writing implement, the writing fluid cartridge can be pulled away from the front part toward the rear, so that it can be replaced through the insertion of a new writing fluid cartridge. For cleaning purposes, the front part can be pulled forward out of the housing part so that, if the writing fluid cartridge has already been removed, only the sleeve element remains inside the housing. This part can then be removed by pulling it out from the housing part toward the rear.
In the known writing implement it is assumed that the user normally replaces the writing fluid cartridge after the writing fluid has been used up, and that he also occasionally removes the front part to clean it.
However, in many cases it is desirable to replace the front part along with the writing fluid cartridge. In this way, when inserting a new writing fluid cartridge, the user can also remove those parts in which writing fluid deposits might be present that could hamper further operation after insertion of a new writing fluid cartridge.